The Divisions
The Ichiban-tai (Lit. First Division) developed the role of being the types to lead by example. They are known to be the Elite Shinigami’s, as they show great skill and diversity in all aspects of their position. They do not have a specific duty, but they are known to deal with situations as swiftly as possible. * Captain Commander: '''Jiro Kuchiki ' * '''Lieutenant: '''Rairen Takeda * '''3rd Seat: 'Ryoku Ashina * 4th Seat: 'Sabaku Honshū * '''5th Seat: 'Arashi No Suta The '''Nibantai (Lit. Second Division) is known for its unique set of Shinigami’s as they are all very skilled in forms of assassinations. This being because the Second Division is directly connected to the Onmitsukidō as the Captain of this division is the Commander-in-Cheif of the Onmitsukidō. But they aren’t the only in charge of assassinations, the second division also ensures that Punishments are dished out, not to mention they are also in charge of locking people up and ensuring they are put till judgment day. Last, but not least the second division also has a police force called The Shichikara (Lit. Task Force) apart from their Onmitsukidō. * Captain: '''Minako Shihōin * '''Lieutenant: '''Araki Kiso * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: 'Garou Shihōin * '''5th Seat: 'Satsujin Honshū The '''Sanbantai (Lit. Third Division) is the unit that is responsible for the act of sending out shinigami to gather information and sometimes work in cooperation with 2nd Division agents on more serious missions. They are also the ones that sort all outgoing and incoming information before sending them to the 12th Division for storage. Adding to this, they are in charge of the Jigokuchō monitoring and message system. * Captain: '''Noriko Gamō * '''Lieutenant: '''Sakon Hatano * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: Higen Kyōbashi * 5th Seat: The Yonbantai (Lit. Fourth Division) deals with the brunt of the healing when it comes to Shinigami or other spiritual entities. While the shinigami in this division use medicines for their healing, they do have the ability to use their energies for curative purposes, something unique to those that are in or have been in the 4th Division, because the average shinigami can only use their power for combat. This unit is assigned many of the menial tasks in the Soul Society, such as cleaning the subterranean canals located under the Seireitei. Additionally, this particular division is considered the lowest in the Gotei 13 hierarchy, albeit the fact that they heal almost all the injured in the Soul Society. 4th Division members are taken from the Shinigami Academy at their third year, after proving exceptional, non-violent reiatsu, and then takes an additional study of four years to become medics. * Captain: '''Satomi Uragami * '''Lieutenant: '''Keiko Junji * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: '''Zhion Shuruma The '''Gobantai (Lit. Fifth Division) The captain of the 5th Division is also captain of the Kidō Corps; one of Soul Society's two other military fractions except for the Gotei 13. Members of the 5th are in general kidō experts and are often stationed together with 11th Division members, 2nd Division assassins as well as 4th Division healers to form an all-around military group. They are also responsible for all sealing and magical workings inside Soul Society, as well as recording and storing any new kidō. Members of the Kidō Corps are handpicked from the best kidō users of the Shinigami and undergo additional training. * Captain: '''Osamu Kujo * '''Lieutenant: '''Azula Takamura * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: '''Mikata Kujo * '''5th Seat: The Rokubantai (Lit. Sixth Division) handles all of Gotei 13's internal affairs, such as monitoring shinigami activity and handling any disturbances from other shinigami. They are responsible for apprehending shinigami that breaks Soul Society laws and also detaining them until Central 46 has given their verdict in the matter. Their division has the most holding cells, which is used to detain criminal offenders until they are judged. * Captain: '''Rikuto Ashina * '''Lieutenant: '''Miya Shimazu * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Nanabantai (Lit. Seventh Division) maintains peace between Seireitei and Rukongai. They make sure shinigami don't go causing chaos in Seireitei, and are completely responsible for keeping Rukongai civil… or at least the area closest to Seireitei. When souls have complaints/suggestions/questions/etc, whatever, their sent to the 7th Division where it is read, ignored, taken into consideration, and decided upon. They often act on their own, but also work with various other divisions. * Captain: '''Kazuki Akamatsu * '''Lieutenant: '''Chie Miyake * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Hachibantai (Lit. Eighth Division) is the mass reinforcement division. Their shinigami are split into groups that are talented in kidō, offensive tactics, or defensive tactics. When any of the other divisions require extra shinigami or reinforcements, the 8th is the division they turn to first. Aside from the 11th and 13th, the 8th Division has the most amount of shinigami. * Captain: '''Hikari Mogami * '''Lieutenant: '''Hana Akizuki * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Kyūbantai (Lit. Ninth Division) prevents information from leaking, as well as information being stolen. Their shinigami work close with the 12th Division research facility, to protect it from outside influence. They also prevent important information from leaking into Rukongai, especially information that could cause an uproar or mass panic. Adding to this, they are also in charge of dealing with tactics and warfare against intelligent beings and massive hollow gatherings and are the ones responsible for any counter tactics when Seireitei is under attack. 9th Division is also in charge of the memory-replacing that has to be done after shinigami fight in the living world. * Captain: '''Aoi Date * '''Lieutenant: '''Miku Hashiba * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Jūbantai (Lit. Tenth Division) is in charge of planning, coordinating, and executing large missions. Everything is run through their division first, and if approved, the 10th Division gathers the required shinigami from each division, assembles them, assigns duties, plans the attack, coordinate the shinigami according to the mission, execute the attack, and then keep maintenance over it. That includes sending out more reinforcements and information regarding the mission. * Captain: '''Chou Ikeda * '''Lieutenant: '''Ichiro Tomuro * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Jūichibantai (Lit. Eleventh Division) is the frontlines. They are the most skilled in physical combat and work mainly with other divisions. They rarely work on their own since they currently lack much coordination. During times of danger, the 11th Division is flooded out in mass numbers to immediately subdue problems, which include invasions of Seireitei. The 11th Division works with nearly every other division since they are the most powerful and offer the most defense and offense. (It is also the division with the highest mortality rate.) * Captain: '''Takeshi Yamamoto * '''Lieutenant: '''Junkei Hayashi * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: '''Onijima Kuchiki The '''Jūnibantai (Lit. Twelfth Division) is in charge of gaining new information through experimentation. They research information that is sent to them from the third division before storing it. They are also in charge of storing a mass amount of information known to Seireitei in their database. The 12th Division also develops new technology to aid shinigami in their missions. * Captain: '''Yoru Ōuchi * '''Lieutenant: '''Hansuke Fujiwara * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Jūsanbantai (Lit. Thirteenth Division) is the ones that actually send out patrols on a daily, frequent basis to survey Seireitei. If a threat occurs, they find and take care of it, sometimes with help from other divisions. They also work together with various divisions. If a threat is a large enough, the 13th Division is in charge of sending out shinigami, assembling them, assigning them duties, and other things. Their job is similar to the 10th, except on a smaller basis. * Captain: '''Haru Toyotomi * '''Lieutenant: '''Reiko Hōjō * '''3rd Seat: * 4th Seat: * 5th Seat: The Point system